Old Time Programming
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Mouse Murusa is working outside her home at the moment, basically just making the outside look clean and pleasing to the optics. She idly hums a tune to herself as she sweeps. Mouse quickly appears in the residential district. Where the cute little fellow comes from or goes to, nobody knows. He always seems to show up and pester SOMEONE though, and this cycle, that someone is none other than his hero Murusa. Mouse scoots up to her and transforms into Robot mode. "Nifty tune!" Mouse exclaims excitedly. "What are you singing?" Murusa stops in mid-sweep as Mouse zips up to her and transforms, she smiles to him, "Why good cycle Mouse. I wasn't singing dear, I was just humming that silly tune that's been on the radio. What you up today this cycle?" she asks. Mouse beams an excited smile up to Murusa. "Yes, good cycle indeed! I was practicing some on those moves I saw!" Mouse sounds eager to show her, and without permission, begins to do so. Several badly mimicked moves are on display. Smiling, Mouse says, "I was practicing a little while working on my helicopter." Murusa watches on quietly and inclines her head to the youth, "So I see, hope you don't overdo it though Mouse, wouldn't want to stress a joint." she notes softly, moving toward the front door she sets the broom against the wall and takes a seat. She pats her lap, "come tell me what you are doing with that helicopter?" Mouse eagerly takes a seat on Murusa's lap as she invites him to. Mouse promptly hugs Murusa as he does so, kicking his legs out in the air idly. "Well, you should see it, I completely dismantled it." Mouse begins, leaning against Murusa and smiling. "I have it connected to my diagnostic computer and compiling new software. Hopefully the new build results come back good!" Mouse sounds optimistic as he rattles off the new features he programmed into the software. "... And it has complete independent axis control!" Mouse beams, looking up at you. "I wish I could look at the library, I want to learn Cybertronian programming. I think it would be very interesting!" Murusa smiles at the youth and nods her head as he goes on about the helicopter and what he's being doing with it. She only smiles more to his hug and vents softly, "Hmm the library you say? Don't tell me, they won't let you in there too?" she asks him. Mouse frowns. "I can't go anywhere." Mouse kicks in frustration. "Can I look at yours? Can I? Can I?" Mouse looks at you with hopes held high. It seems Mouse would really like to at least look.. perhaps even, the youth may be able to re-write some routines and optimize them. Murusa hmms softly, "Oh those are very old data pads Mouse and they relate to programming protoform bodies. Is that what you are interested in dear?" Mouse tilts his head and thinks on it for a bit. "Hmm, I would rather learn the newest techniques. But maybe they might help anyway. I was actually wondering if I could look at your programming! Pleeeease?" Mouse drags out his please, almost begging Murusa to allow him to look. Murusa's optics shutter slightly, "My programming? Why would you want to look at that dear?" she asks, honestly surprised you'd ask such an odd thing. Mouse looks up at you and with the honesty of a Sparkling says, "I think it would be interesting to learn. Look, I programmed the helicopter all by myself!" Mouse assures Murusa with his signature cheesy grin, as if he's proud of his achievement. Murusa hmms softly, "Well I suppose I could show you. Though I'll have to separate it from memories and such so you aren't overwhelmed." she states, reaching up to her helm she taps the side and a section of panel slides back, exposing a jack and cable that she pulls free. "Just give me a few moments to buffer myself Mouse, wouldn't want to give you some old virus of some sort that I'm not aware of." Mouse nods, "Alright, I'll go get my terminal!" Mouse sure sounds happy as he transforms and zips off, just like that. Several minutes later, Mouse returns and retransforms to sit in your lap. He opens his terminal and reveals several windows already open, complete with lines of code already on display. "Look Murusa, this is my helicopter!" He points to the screen, showing you some code he's written. Murusa hmms softly and watches you speed off. She shakes her head, working on her buffering while you are gone. Then she looks to the computer on his lap as he points out what is on the monitor. "That's very nice work Mouse. Now then, where am I plugging in hm?" Mouse smiles and saves his work, closing out the helicopter project so he can connect. Mouse takes a cable from the back of the computer and offers it to you with a clenched fist, smiling broadly. "Promise I won't change anything unless you say it's okay. I don't want to hurt you; you are my hero after all! Thank you so much too!" Murusa hmms and plugs into the computer jack in so you have access to her core programming, "I'm buffered dear, you wouldn't be able to change anything anyway." she assures him. Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 13! Mouse says, "Awww, okay." Mouse shows you as he presses a few buttons on the screen to display Murusa's core programming. Mouse's optics look over the screen for a little while as he simply scrolls through the advanced procedures which operate a Cybertronian. Mouse points out several places in the code where he understands. "Look here, Murusa. This is your movement servos, your combat code, weapons systems, and finally core programming procedures. There are several internal system calls I am unfamiliar with, but I understand most of it." Mouse smiles and looks back up to you. It's that cute, irresistible grin he's known for. Murusa looks at the code as it scrolls by, nodding her head, "That's right. Very good Mouse. Oh that one there is my building programming from when I was a construction femme, and this one here is when I took in programming to be in security. This.. well.. I think you are bit too young to learn about that quite yet dear." she smiles. Mouse looks at you, "Is there any place I should look at in particular? I would be happy to do anything for you Murusa!" Mouse can indeed optimize certain places he's very familiar with, movement and servos being the most obvious with his helicopter work. Murusa smiles to the youth's exuberance, "You can look anywhere you like dear, just learn what you can from it and know that my programming is old compared to your own. Have you looked at your own dear?" Mouse shakes his head, "Only briefly. I prefer to work on others' systems and those projects of my own design." Mouse looks further into Murusa's movement and servo programming, comparing it to that of his own previous work. "This is very procedural. See how many checks your processor has to do?" Mouse points out an obvious (to him) block of code. "I can optimize it by writing instanciation modules and reducing dependency on other systems if you would like me to." Murusa nods a bit to that then hms, "I see dear, but it has always been that way and it is just part of who I am.. would you want to change me? I certainly don't want to change myself, I like myself just the way I am." Mouse again shakes his head. "I like you just the way you are!" Mouse gives Murusa another huge hug, then frowns. "I just thought that it might help give you an edge in case you have to fight those nasty Decepticons." Mouse remains buried in that hug, not even paying attention to his screen. Murusa hugs you back gently so not to disturb the computer, "I appreciate that dear, but there are just some things that one must not alter no matter how tempting it may be." Mouse would sigh, if Cybertronians sighed. After releasing you from the hug, Mouse disconnects his session to your core programming and closes his computer terminal. He'll have to find another way to gain experience in this area, and that includes finding a way into that library. "Okay, Murusa. I'll try again somehow. Maybe I can make that my next project." Mouse smiles lightly, as if he's kind of making himself smile. Murusa puts her cable and jack back into her helmet and slides the panel back into place, "How about we go to the library together Mouse?" she asks with a smile. "Would you like that?" Mouse smiles and nods many times, picking up his cable and terminal as well. "That sounds great! I would like that a lot!" Mouse looks eager to read all the books about Cybertronian programming he can manage. "Learning this all on my own is hard though. Do you know any instructors?" Murusa smiles to your excitement and slowly gets up, gently depositing you on the ground as she does so. "I can ask around for one. For now though I can help you check out some data pads on the subject. You will have to take very good care of them." Mouse nods and looks content with Murusa's offer of the data pads. "I will!" Mouse says excitedly, anxious to begin learning. "I also want to continue learning that technique from you too! I go to watch the students all the time." Murusa stands up fully and gestures, "Let's head over to the library then." she smiles a bit, "One thing at a time Mouse." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Mouse's Logs